


The meeting inside each one's head:

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: How it was the meeting inside of their heads.





	The meeting inside each one's head:

**Author's Note:**

> "[...]"= THE THOUGHTS OF EACH ONE 
> 
> If you want more, follow me om Tumblr:@the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

*John and Mike Gets into the laboratory*   
  
Sherlock: *He looks at them out of the corner of his eye* [Fuck, he is cute]   
  
John: a bit different from my days. [Oh god, he is hot...act natural John.]  
  
Sherlock: [Ok, act cool] Mike, can I borrow your phone? There is no signal on mine.  
  
John:[omfg his voice]  
  
Mike: What's wrong with the landline?   
  
Sherlock:[You are ruining my coolness, Mike.] I prefer to text.  
  
Mike: Sorry, It's on my coat.  
  
John: [Fuck, my moment has come!!] Here, use mine.   
  
Sherlock: [OMG, HE IS GIVING ME HIS PHONE!!] Thank you. *starts walking to John*  
  
John: [Shit shit shit, he is coming, HE IS COMING]   
  
Mike: He is an old friend of mine, John Watson.  
  
Sherlock:[OMG LOOK AT HIS TAN, AT HIS HAIR, AT HIS FACE AT HIS EVERYTHING! He is obviously a soldier, I need to impress him] Afghanistan or Iraq?   
  
John: [wut?] Sorry, what?   
  
Sherlock: Wich one was Afghanistan or Iraq?  
  
John: [what? What is happening?] Afghanistan, sorry how did you-  
  
*Molly gets into the laboratory*   
  
Sherlock: Oh, Molly, coffee; thank you. What happened to the lipstick?   
  
Molly: It wasn't working for me.  
  
Sherlock: Really? I thought it was a big improvement, your mouth is too small now *drinks coffee* [Molly you are a great person but this shit is cold]   
  
*Molly gets out of the laboratory*   
  
Sherlock: [where was I? Oh yes, the cute soldier] How do you feel about the violin?   
  
John: Sorry, what?   
  
Sherlock: [Darling, you are a bit slow aren't you?] I play the violin when I'm thinking sometimes I don't talk for days, would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.  
  
John: [OMG WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING, PAPI?!] But...have you told him something about me?   
  
Mike: No a word.[this shit is working]   
  
John: Who said something about being flatmates?  
  
Sherlock:[he is impressed now, let's go on] I did, I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. And here he is, after lunch with an old friend clearly just home from military service. [He most be impressed...right?]  
  
John:[he is more beautiful when he talk like that...stupid and hot idiot.] how did you know about Afghanistan?   
  
Sherlock: [Not now love, let's change the subject] How about a little nice place in central London? Together we can be able to afford it. Meet me there at 7 o' clock, sorry gotta dash, I left my riding crop in the morgue.   
  
John: [Wait, what? You are just going to leave me? I don't even know your name...and I really want to] Is that it?   
  
Sherlock: [HE WANT ME TO STAY, act cool, don't forget it, we are supposed to be cool] Is that it what?   
  
John: We just met and now we look a flat.[I mean, it doesn't bother me, but is not decent]  
  
Sherlock: [problem?] Problem?   
  
John:[Not really but is not decent] We don't know anything about each other, I don't know where we are meeting, I don't even know your name.  
  
Sherlock: I know you are an army doctor...*deducts him completely*   
  
John: [Mate, I feel naked...]  
  
Sherlock: The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street *wink* *leaves the laboratory* [DID I JUST WINK?! WHAT THE HECK SHERLOCK?! HE PROBABLY IS THINKING THAT I'M AN IDIOT]   
  
John: [did he...OMG DID HE JUST WINK AT ME?! OMG!!! TAKE ME! HERE! NOW! I'M FUCKING YOURS! SORRY MIKE, BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO MOVE, HE WILL TAKE ME NOW!]   
  
Mike: [I'm the fucking cupid motherfuckers]   



End file.
